


The Festival of Stars

by pinegreenapples



Series: Coldflash For A Fortnight [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a pixie, Len is a centaur, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinegreenapples/pseuds/pinegreenapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry takes Len to his first Festival of the Stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Festival of Stars

“C’mon Len, we’re gonna be late!” Barry hovered impatiently, his pale red wings beating like a hummingbird’s.

Len raised an eyebrow. “I’m afraid I’m a little slower than you. What with four legs and all.” He purposely kicked over a rock with his foreleg.

Barry huffed at him and crossed his delicate little arms over his chest. “It’s the Festival of the Stars! My people only celebrate it once a year and we’re going to miss it. I knew I should’ve gone with Iris.”

Len frowned at the red and gold pixie in front of him. “Not all of us can fly, Barry.” He jumped over a fallen log and started to canter in an attempt to appease Barry’s distress. “We wouldn’t have to worry to about this anyway if you hadn’t gotten distracted by that magpie’s nest.”

Barry pouted at him before zipping away through the trees, sparks of lightning trailing after him. Len sighed. He hated it when Barry zoomed around and didn’t pause, it made him feel entirely too ungainly. After a few minutes, Barry was back and gesturing excitedly.

“They haven’t started yet! C’mon!” Barry flew around Len’s horns in excitement and through every tree they passed. Finally, Len couldn’t take it anymore.

“Barry! Calm down, you restless sprite!” He leveled a flat look at Barry as the pixie drew to a full stop. He had on the most petulant expression Len had ever seen.

“Leeennn! I’m a pixie, not a sprite! We’ve been over this!” Barry’s lower lip stuck out sullenly. “Sprites are bigger and don’t like pretty things. They’re mean and don’t talk to anybody.”

Len rolled his eyes at the crossed arms and distraught expression. “I’m  _ sorry _ , alright, Barry? You’re a pixie. Now, how close are we to this magical lake of yours?”

Barry brightened instantly at the mention of the lake. 

“We’re really close! It’s just through this copse of trees.” 

Len cantered a few more meters and finally reached a gigantic willow that had branches all the way to the leaf covered ground. Barry smiled encouragingly before slipping between two leaves and disappearing from view. Len ducked and pushed the long strands aside to find himself standing in a clearing with a lake.

The lake was completely clear and Len could see every star from the sky reflected in it. The surface was completely calm as Len walked further onto the bank. As he looked past the lake, Len noticed hundreds of bright lights hung around the edges of the water as if waiting for something. Len knew they were all pixies. Almost every single pixie was involved in the Festival of the Stars, or so Barry told him. When Len had asked why he wasn’t a part of it, Barry blushed and said he wasn’t very good at the ritualistic dances the pixies used.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? They’re just about to start too. As soon as the moon first touches the lake you’ll get to see some real pixie holiday fun!” Barry was right next to Len again, light red wings beating the air softly. “We should sit, it’s better to see the dances from lower down.” Barry fluttered to the ground and sat cross legged. 

Len sighed as he stared down at his gray flanks. “Barry, you do realize I’m half horse, correct?”

Barry nodded. “But I thought horses could sit?” He asked, frowning at Len.

“We can,” Len drawled, “But it’s not exactly  _ comfortable _ .” 

Barry’s wings fluttered in embarrassment. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Len! You can stand then, it’ll still look cool from all the way up there!” 

Len sighed again and slowly began to fold his legs underneath him. “It’s fine, Barry. I’ve been hearing about this festival from you for nearly a month, I think I stand a little discomfort for a few hours.”

Barry beamed at him before his eyes were drawn away to the lights of the pixies as they began their dance.

“Look, they’re starting!” Barry gazed in rapt attention as the pixies swirled and dipped around the lake, created miniscule ripples in the water. 

Len had to admit, it was pretty mesmerizing. The way each pixie’s wings caught the light of the moon and stars just right, or the intricate patterns they wove between themselves on the surface of the lake. It was all so amazing. Len was so entranced by the festival that he barely noticed the oncoming dawn until the last pixie had left the lake. He blinked at the bright rosy hues the sky was streaked with, disappointed that the night was over.

Barry yawned and stretched before flying back up to eye level. “How was your first Festival of the Stars, Len?” He whispered, a tired smile on his face.

Len titled his head to the side and gave a half smile back. “Beautiful.” He drawled.

Barry’s tired grin grew into one of his megawatt smiles and he planted a kiss on Len’s forehead.

“Glad you enjoyed it. You should probably be heading back now, I don’t want to have Lisa out for my blood.”

Len chuckled and tried to get up. His legs protested as he tried to pull them out of their folded position. After a full minute of effort and laughter from Barry, Len finally managed to get to his feet.

“Len’s getting  _ old _ !” Barry sang before letting out a cackle.

Len scowled at the red pixie. “Watch it, Scarlet or I’m not visiting again.” With that he trotted off and most certainly did not smile at the panicked yells of a certain sparking pixie as it tried to chase him down and apologize.


End file.
